The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dasiphora fruticosa subsp. fruiticosa (syn. Dasiphora fruticosa). The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefmarm’. ‘Jefmarm’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Portage La Prairie, Manitoba, Canada in 2012 between ‘Uman’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,258) as the female parent and ‘Marrob’ as the male parent (not patented). The Inventor selected ‘Jefmarm’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in 2013.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Portage La Prairie, Manitoba, Canada in spring of 2014. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.